Digital photography has become an increasingly popular way to capture images of events and social gatherings. As such, it is not uncommon for multiple people at an event to capture similar images of the event using one or more digital cameras or computing devices having an integrated camera. For instance, it is not uncommon for multiple people at an event to capture an image of the same subject at a similar point in time using each of their various digital cameras. Additionally, due to varying factors such as, for example, the angle of capture, the lighting of the subject, the features and capabilities of the various digital cameras, the experience of the photographer, and/or other variables, an image captured by one person may differ greatly from an image captured by another person. As a result, an image captured by one person of a particular subject may be of a much higher quality than a corresponding image captured by another person.
In order to reduce the total number of separate images captured and, in some instances, to increase the quality and management of images captured at an event, family members and groups of friends often designate one person to capture images of the event. The person designated is typically either the family member or friend most experienced in capturing images or the family member or friend having the image capture device capable of capturing the highest quality of images. However, at the conclusion of the event, the designated person often forgets to share the captured images with their family or friends or decides not to follow through with sharing the captured images with one or more people. This becomes even more of an issue when a group of acquaintances (e.g., parents of a class of fifth graders acting in a play), or even a group of complete strangers (e.g., a group of people spotting a bear in Yellowstone), designate one person to capture images for the group.